Back to the start
by Soj
Summary: Hales and Lucas are brother and sister. Haley graduating this year, Lucas is in collage. Characters from ather shows are appear but not always as they are in the other show: Prison Break, Supernatural, Gilmore Girls and Veronica Mars
1. Way back home

**Back to the start**

Type: Novel  
Ratings: I think Teen, or maybe under that. Depends on the chapters.  
Characters: Michael, Sara, Lucas, Haley, Nathan, Brooke, Peyton, Veronica, Rory, Sam, Dean, Dan, Karen. You can view the familytree (and the relationships) here.  
Else: I made a mini-serie (Unbreakable Bone), but I can't made all of my ideas, because of the missing clips. So I decided I will write down the serie as a whole novel. Hope you'll enjoy it. Every chapters titel will be a song's titel.  
Sorry about my grammatic or spelling mistakes, I'm not so good at english.  
Please read and leave a review

Chapter One - Way back home

- Haley Scott! Where are you?! - Lucas shouted inmidiately he came home - come here sis!  
A lightbrown haired young woman with a big smile on her face jump into his ams.  
- Luc!! - she hugged him so strong - I miss you so much! Tell me everything what happened with you in this semester.  
- Wait a minute Hales, I wanna say hi to my full family.  
- Dad and Mom are not home, they went out for a dinner. They will be really happy that you came home earlier.  
- I hope so. - he hugged her again - Oh god I miss you so lil' sis.  
- So now that you're home, the gang could be go out again. What about this night? I call the girls, you call Nath, okay?  
- Slow down, I just get home. But yeah, it would be fun if we all go out together again..

Haley called first Peyton up, because she knows the best places in the town.  
- Hey Peyton, it's Haley.  
- Hey girl. What's up?  
- Look, Lucas come home earlier, and I though we could go somewhere out. Do you know a great place?  
- Yeah, there's a new place in the town, it's called "Dynamical Duo". They played great music, and tonight is an open night for "teens".  
- That's awesome. Come to our place at 6 o'clock then we can talk and get ready for the party together. I call Tiger up too, and Lucas calls Nathan. The gang is back, yeah!  
- Okay, then see you later Hales.  
When they end the conversation, Haley called her other best friend, Brooke up  
- Hey, Tiger it's me.  
- Hello Tutor girl. - This two nickname was come from their very first day at high school, when Haley tutored her, but all she wanted to know was about the boys.  
- Listen, Lucas is home, and we figured out the gang can be together again. I called Peyton already, and she come over at six. Then we go to a place called "Dynamical Duo"  
- Hell, I'm gonna be there. You know how much I love hanging out with you.  
- Yeah, and we all know how you love hanging out in clubs to get a boy up - said Haley making fun of her.  
- Well, I just need to get my reputation on the top. Anyway, I'm gonna be there in time.  
- Great, can wait to see you. Kisses - then Haley ended the phonetalk. She was just in time, cuz Lucas knocked on her door.  
- Come in!  
- I just wanna ask, where are we going and what time, so I can talk with Nathan.

- Well we found a new place, so we going there, it will be a suprise for you, and I meet with the girls at six here which means, they won't be here just half past six, but we wanted to talk and get ready to the party, so you just give him a time which is good for you.  
- Okay, I can't wait to see them again. - he smiled, but Haley knows that there was an argument between him and Brooke when he was last time home.  
- Sure... - she said it to the slowly closing door.

- Pick up, pick up  
- Hey, it's Nathan's phone, if it's emergency press button one, if you're my friend press button two, and if you'r Keira Knightly call me again. beep  
- Hey Nath, It's Luke. I hope you turn your phone on after the practice. I come home earlier, and the gang is going out tonight. I don't know the exact place, but come at 8, our house. See you soon friend. At least I hope so.  
After he put down the phone, he start packing out. He was in his old bedroom, and it feels like he's back in his teen years. Not that 20 year is so old, but seeing her little sis graduationing just a few months from now, makes him feel old. The first thing he always packed in/out, was a framed photograp of the gang. It was taken after his gradution day. It was a Saturday, and they all hang out in their place. The picture was taken on the couch, when they watched the video they tooked one day earlier. Nathan sat the left side of the couch, he sat the "armplace" on the right side, and took his legs on the couch. Haley was looking up at him, and she sat in front of Nath, at the floor, her legs was under her. Peyton lays her head in Hales lead, and she was talking to Nath. Brooke, the always beautiful Brooke, who was his girlfriend then, was between him and Nathan, and her back was against his legs. This picture tells everything about the gang, and the most funny part of it, that all of them had one of this, and they didn't know who took that picture two years ago. Some voice calls his back from the memorie, and when he recognize the voice, he put his biggest smile on his face, and go out.

- Mom! It's so good to see you again.  
- Luke! - Karen screamed at suprise - Your home! Oh what a great day. Come here, hug me - smiled back at him. He hugged his mom tightly, and he said hi to his dad too.  
- Come on son, we're gonna make you a dinner.  
- I thought you already ate Mo'...  
- That's true, but you didn't. Nah come. 

While they were at the kitchen, Haley started to thinking how to dress up. "Brooke will be the diva, that's obvious, then there's Peyton, who gonna be some kind of alter, or just natural. So for her, it's gonna be the comfortable style. In fact if you're feeling comfortable, you can dance really easy. Speaking of dancing" she thought, and turned the radio on. One of her favourites songs playing, so she sing and dance with it.  
"...Come on baby we've gonna live forever, let me show you all the things we could do, I know you wanna be together, and I wanna spent the night with you ... She danced to her wardrobe, and pick out a blue jeans, with a white top. There was a text on her top, which says: "Like what you see?". She knows it was a little flirty, but who cares, she's gonna be with the band, so if somebody want something she didn't two strong guys will be there to protect her. She turned the radio off, then she had a shower, and she dressed up half past six. She know the girls won't be here in time, and at ususal, she was right.  
- Hales!  
- Yeah, what?  
- I think these two girls are not my friends - she heard her dad's voice.  
She run down to them  
- Hey Haley! - said the two pretty girl in the door, befor she hugged them.  
- Hey girls! We gonna have an amazing night.  
- Yeah, but I'm still not sure, how Luke convice you to go out on a school night - said Brooke  
- Apparently, this party was my idea. And come on, we're gonna graduate soon, so we have to get fun while we have time for it.  
- Hell you're right - said Peyton. - So are we gonna up changed or what?  
- Well I'm gonna be in this, but we can still go up.  
Peyton and Brooke shared a look, when she turned her back to them. They want to see the sexy Haley on the dance floor, so they gonna change her outfit, they know that. When Haley turn back to them, she only saw their smile.  
- What are you planning?  
- Nothing. - said them, perfectly at the same time. Haley didn't like their smile, it was just to weird for her. But she continued her way up her room, and the girls followed her.  
The moment she closed her room door, Brooke bump down to her bed, and lay on it, Peyton started to put in one of Haley's Cd-s at the radio.

- So Tutor Girl, show us some new dance moves.  
- I'm not gonna dance for you girls, forget it. You know I only dancing when nobody's around or when we are at the party.  
- Okay, how about that, we all gonna dance, and you teach us some moves we could use for pick up boys  
- Brooke! - said Peyton  
- Okay, you got a boy, but I'm starving here girls. Tutor Girl, you got to help me  
This was the time, when Haley started laughing, and she put Usher's new CD at the radio. When it's started "Yeah", her body just followed the music, and she forget everything outside her. 

Nathan finished his last shoot on practice, and he was on his way for the changing room. He turned his phone on when he saw he's got a new voicemail. He started to change, and during that time he started to listen it: "Hey Nath, It's Luke. I hope you turn your phone on after the practice. I come home earlier, and the gang is going out tonight. I don't know the exact place, but come at 8, our house. See you soon friend. At least I hope so." He smiled and put his phone on the bunch when Michael asked him:  
- Hey Nath, who's are these hot chicks on your phone? Don't tell me they are all your girlfriends!  
- Come on Mich, you know I never do that. My girlfrineds never know the others - he teased him.  
- Now, I really liked to know who are they.  
- They are our gang's female's. Haley, Brooke and Peyton. But why are you asking?  
- Are you serious, these pic of them is amazing. Are you dating any of them? Cuz if not I think I would...  
- Back friend, they are all under 18. - Nath know the picture was great, he had to beg the girls to let him use this photo of them as a background. Haley stood in the middle, Peyton was on her left, and Brooke was on her right. While Brooke looked like she drop a kiss for the camera, Peyton looked at the camera like she was in love with the man behind it, and there was Haley, who just do the sweet inocent look, she always does. The hold hands in the front of Haley. - And if you wanna hurt one of them I'm gonna hurt you, just to know. Anyway I have to go, bye  
- Are you gonna meet them?  
- Sure, we're going a party now with Luke.  
- You mean Lucas Scott, who was in your teammeat when you won the state championship? God, I'd like to shake his hande once in a lifetime.  
- Well maybe you will. Bye

Nathan bumped in his car just quater past six, but he thought it won't be a problem if he's early. He parked his car right befor the Scott house, and just go to the back door, so he could enter there. He was such a great friend of the Scotts, that he didn't have to knock on the door if he wanna come in the house. He heard the music, so he go upsters, cuz he thought they started an early party. He stand in the doorstep, and just watchd Lucas little sis (she's not more a little sis, she's a young woman, when she's dancing - he thought) dancing. He realised the other two girl two, but his eyes always returned to Haley. He didn't know how long he was standing there, but when the music ended, he started to talk  
- I can see, you started the party without me, I'm really sad girls  
- Hey Nath - said Brooke and Peyton - How are you?  
- Good thanks. I haven't seen you a while.  
- Yeah you know school...  
Haley just stand there, and waited till the blush disappears over her face. She know Nath sinc her childhood, but he never saw her dancing like that. At least that was she thinks. But when her blush was over, she go to Nath, and hug him.  
- Hey smartass, I've missed you.  
- I've missed you too Hal. We definitly have to through partys offten.  
- Yeah, you would like that, won't you? - asked him with a smile.  
Then suddenly somebody hit his back.  
- Hey friend! Why you weren't tell me you're here? - asked Lucas  
- Hey to you too. Well I thought you started the party earlier, and when I came up I saw these three beautiful girl. You can't blame me to stay here, can you?  
- Of course not, but now step back from my sis, cuz I can smell you haven't got a shower since the practice.  
- How gently you are Luke... By the way can I used your bath? And if it's not a brig problem I'd like to borrow some of your clothes, cuz this isn't a party outfit.  
- Sure, now come. See you girls later.  
- Let's this party started! -said Brooke, and clap her hands.


	2. Get the party started

Chapter Two - Get the party started

The boys sweared to Dan and Karen they won't drunk alcohol, so they could go with Nathan's car. The girls sat at the backseats, Nathan drove and Lucas sat next to him.

"Turn the radio on" asked him Peyton. When she got a look from the middle mirror, she continued "please?"  
When the music started Haley start a conversation.  
"Brooke, how is your sister?"  
"Sara? She's okay. She's engaged although"  
"Engaged?" they asked all  
"Yeah, Michael did the last step. Okay, not the last step, beause the marriage is still befor them, but I think they will work out. Not like our parents."  
"Sweetie, don't think of that now" said Haley and huged her "come on Tiger smile again, we gonna have a great time."  
"Yeah I know. I can't wait to dance again."  
Peyton and Haley looked each other, and then Haley push her brother's shoulder.  
They started to sing with the radio, but as bad as they can. They do this till Brooke smile again, and she joined the four other. They can't do it so long, cuz they all started laughing. Peyton always told the direction to Nath, and just ten minutes later they arrived at Dynamical Duo. There wasn't so many people in there yet, but Peyton knows it will be full around eleven o'clock.  
"Do you want something to drink?" ask Luc gently  
"Yeah, I'd like an orange juice" said her sister  
"Make that two" said Brooke  
"I'd like a diet coke, please" said Peyton  
"Okay, Nath will you give me a hand?"  
"Sure. Don't go anywhere girls" winked to them.

"Girls, I can't stand here, I need to dance" told them Haley "my body wants to move"  
"Then move it Tutor girl."  
"Yeah Tiger it's easy to say, but I didn't want to get any guys looking at me. I just liked to have some fun."  
"Don't worry we'll cover for you" said Peyton.  
The boys come back with the drinks. Luce ordered a coke from himself too, Nath drink a tonic.  
"Are you ready for this party?" asked them Brooke  
"Hell yeah" answered Lucas  
"Then get our ass on the dance floor!" offered Haley.  
When they got in, the party was already started. The girls started dancing, and the boys just watched them having fun. It was a rare time, they were so free like now.  
"So how's the Uni Luc?"  
"Well it's pretty hard, but I like it. It's great to come home, but I love my life there. What about your life?"  
"It's great too. I'm happy I choose a collage near Tree Hill. It's great that you know the peoples around you. I just wished we can meet more offten."  
"Yeah I wished that too. And can you imagine what will be with the gang when they get out here?"  
"I didn't think it matters to them that they aren't in the same school. Just look at them."  
The girls danced the moves Haley teached them at her room. They were really free and sweet, laughing a lot, and shinning. When somebody look at them now, he/she couldn't tell them how different they are. At this moment they were just teens, who hang out and enjoy life. Luc and Nath looked around, and they can't stop smiling, when they saw all of the boys in the club were looking at their girls.  
"Wow, I think if the music didn't end soon, there will be some fight" smiled Nathan. "Why don't we go there? I know you liked dancing with Peyton and Brooke"  
"Thanks for not involving my sis. Yeah, sure we can go. But I think we could give them her drinks, cuz they gonna really thirsty after that dance."  
When the girls saw them, they smiled at them, and Haley took Nathan's hand, and pull him between her and Peyton, Lucas was pulled between Peyton and Brooke. When the boys look around, they could saw how many boy is jealous. "Yeah you should be, cuz these girls are not gonna hooked up with you" thought Nathan, when his arms gone around to Haley's waist. It was such a "used to do" thing, that they didn't even noticed, but the others in the club though this was a "she is mine" sign. They danced through 2 hours at least, when Haley noticed she is thirsty.  
"I'm gonna get some drink."  
"Okay, we won't move." said Nathan, and turned Peyton, while Luc was dancing with Brooke.  
Haley goes to the bar and try to order something, but in this noise it was quite a hard thing to do.  
"I'd like two diet cokes please" she thought they could all drink a little, befor they all fall out. A guy appears just next to her, and started to stare her. Haley didn't turn to him, she just notied from one look, that the boy is not bad looking, but not her type. He's got long brown hair, a white shirt, and black jeans.  
"Yeah" he said  
"Excuse me?" Haley didn't really get what he was saying  
"I said yeah," when he saw's Haley's confused look, he continued "your top."  
"Oh! This isn't really a question you know that, right?"  
"Well, I saw you here alone at the bar,"  
"Actually I'm not alone" she interrupted him "I'm with them" and she pointed at the gang. At her luck Nathan didn't dance anymore, he was halfway to her. She send him a look full of asking a favour. They played it so much time befor, that Nathan already know what his job is.  
"Hey sweetie" he kissed her cheek. "What's take so long?"  
"Sorry honey, but our drink isn't ready." The boy looked at him confused, don't know what was happening. "Oh sorry, Nathan he is... sorry what's your name is?"  
"It's Matt, but I really have to go now."  
"Oh what a crap" said Haley, while she move her arms up and down at Nathans back. When Matt was gone, Haley can't stop laughing.  
"What's so funny?" asked her Nathan. "You know if I won't come here, Luke maybe get pissed of by this guy."  
"Yeah and thanks for that, my hero" she smiled up to him. "The thing I was laugh is he come here and said yeah, that was his flirtying sentence. He mean it for my top." apologise it for Nathan when she saw his confused look. "I didn't get it first either."  
"Well I have to say I agree with his "Yeah"  
"Thanks that's a nice comment..." said Haley "Now that we got our drink what about go back dancing "honey"?"  
"Whatever you want "sweetie"."  
As they walked back to the group, they saw Luc and Brooke dancing really hot. Peyton just watched them.  
"Hey Junkie want some coke?"  
"Yeah, thanks Haley. Watch them" pointed the other members of the group "they look like a perfect couple."  
"The magic word is LOOK. They can't work it out the last time."  
When this track and the new one strated to mixed, Brooke turned to Haley and Peyton  
"Girls, what do you think? Do it?" she teased them, but the real suprise was wen they both nodded.  
They started the moves when Haley count to three, and the yall loved it. It was a short dance, that Haley coreographed to the song "1,2 step" by Ciara. Slwly all of the dancers stoped around them, and give them space but the girls didn't noticed it at all. When they finished it, they laughed and smiled and get suprised by the claps they got. They thanked it an then go out to breathe some fresh air.

"Where are the boys?" asked Peyton suddenly  
"Dunno, mabe they're waiting in the car."  
"Hales it can't be, I still wanna party girl. Please!!" begged Brooke the way only she could.  
"It's fine with me, beg for the boys"  
"I will" smiled Brooke differently  
"Get them Tiger" teased her Haley, and started to feel sorry for the guys.

They go back in the club, full of people. The boys waited them at the doorstep. There was anoter girl with them, and Haley can't helped at it, she started to being jelous. When she recognise the girl, she just get more feelings. Hate, hate and a little more hate. Rachel started to flirt with Nathan, who really tried to avoid the girl, but she grabbed his arm.  
"Hey Rachel" started Brooke the conversation. "What are you doing here?"  
"I though I have some fun and I'm on my way to get it."  
"Maybe, but not with me" told Nathan, and tried to pull his arm back from Rachel. It was his turn to send an 'I need help' look over Haley. Haley didn't know what to do she knows Rachel wouldn't believe they are together, but Brooke decided before her could, and softly pushed er to Nathan.  
"And tell me Rachel, are you still a boyfriend stoler?"  
"Not really. Mostly the guys come to me I didn't have to stole them."  
"Well you just hang on Hales boyfriend, so if I would you I step back at least one step." informed her Brooke softly  
"Haley's boyfriend? Interesting news..."  
"Okay bitchy, it's not a news "said Haley with a little anger cuz she know tomorrow the whole school will know about this little thing. "Just forget Nath and me and this whole thing" she grabbed his arm and started to go.  
"I'm right behind you sis." said Luc and they all get out the club.  
When they get out Haley was so pissed off, she started to kick the sand in the parking lot. The boys didn't know what's her problem so they just stared at her.  
"Haley?" tried Brooke  
"I wanna go home. I just can't take this night"  
"Sure girly. Do you want us to stay tonight?"  
"Yeah that will be good. We can have our after party."  
"I didn't count on it Haley. Mom and Dad are home."  
"I'll give you a ride, then I'll go home too." finally Nathan talked to them.  
"Oh how lucky I'm, I gonna home with two beautiful girls.."  
"Two?" interrupted her brother Haley "I'm really mad at you right now Luc"  
"Com'on I never count my sister."  
"Ewww, I didn't know you were thinking _that_ way. In this case thanks for left me out."  
They got inside the car and drove home at silence.


	3. He's Unbelievable

Chapter Three - He's Unbelievable

When they arrived, it was almost one at night.  
"Girls, you should go inside and try to get some sleep" said Luc  
"Yes daddy" teased him his ex girlfrined.  
Befor Haley could get out, Nathan grabbed her arm.  
"Wait! Hales, I'm so sorry about what happened."  
"It's not your fault Nath, you don't have to be sorry. And anyway, I'm really interested how many girls want to kill me or be me, just because I can do that" and she kissed his cheek. "Oh, I can't wait tomorrow.."  
"You're an evil woman you know that right?"  
"Thanks for the compliment. You can't really blame me, I'm speending way too muc time with Tiger. Drive safe, smartass"  
"Bye Babe. Kiss the girls for me, and tell Luc I'll call him."  
They wave goodbye to Nath, then go inside te house.  
"Night girls. Please listen the music in quite." he kissed them in their cheek. Haley hugged him

"Night to you too bro. I'm happy to see you again."

The girls go upstairs, and Haley bumped in her bed

_Flashback..._

_Haley lied on her bed on her foramrs, and read a magazine. Peyton stan in front of the mirror, and tried one of Haley's shirt. Brooke came in the room like the wind, and bumped in the chair. Peyton turned back from the mirror:  
"Another fight with Luc?"  
"No, not this time. Girls... I can't speak..." she blushed and she started to act ike a crazy girl "He asked me..."  
"Com' on tell us, we can't wait" told Haley in her normal voice, but when she looked up and realized Brookes face she became curious "Okay, now I reall can't wait to hear the news."_

_"He asked me to be his prom date!" shouted Brooke and they all started screaming and jumping around._

_End of flashback..._

"Haley what's wrong?" asked Peyton  
"You all know how much I hate the rumors. Mostly when they are about us or about friends."  
"Yeah we know that, but who really count knows these are just rumors. Just like Nathan"  
"And can you imagine how the girls will look at me tomorrow? Or today..."  
"I thought you interested about that, at least that what you said to Nath"  
"First that was a private conversation, second I don't want to make him feel any worse then he's now."  
"The important thing is don't care about the other girls. They are just jelous. You are smart and pretty Tutor girl."

"If I'm so like that why didn't I have a boyfriend? I mean, we are friend like 4 years now, and you two have several boyfriends this time, but I didn't."  
"That's not the point" said Peyton "Look at Nathan, he only got one serious girlfriend in the last two years, WE know the others was just roumors. But still every girl want to be with him. I think the boys are just affraid to get close to you cuz you're friendly with them and they though it's a sign that you didn't want anything from them."  
"Thank you girls, you always help me. Really, I don't know what would I do without the two of you."  
Everybody get's her in bed, and Haley set the alarm clock at 7 o'clock. They fall asleep soon, but the wake up was a little bit harder. Their luck that Karen was such a great mom, and she brought three cups of coffee for the girls.  
"Thanks mom, you just saved my whole day. By the way, I'll be at the cafe around 4, till then I'll tutor a new girl."  
"You know honey you didn't need to take these shifts..."  
"I know, but I love working there. And it's good to erase some pocket money too. I need some new CD's."  
"Then when you got the money, I'll go with you CD shopping." afford Peyton  
"Okay but now, get up! We need to be at school."  
"Just one more minute" begged Brooke  
"No way, you're gonna sleep back. I.."  
"We" interrupted Peyton  
"We can't let this shame happened" and she placed th alarm clock right next to Brooke. When it's rang, Haley and Peyton started to laugh.  
"Oh miss, you're gonna get a payback for this" said Brooke, and started to get dressed "But just when you don't count on it..."  
"I'm so scared" played Haley  
"You better be"  
"Girls!" Dan shouted from downstaires "If you're ready to school I can give you a ride."  
Haley run to the stairs:  
"Thanks dad, we're gonna be down in two minutes! Com'on girls hurry up."

--------------------

They arrived at school 7:45, which is a great time. Peyton goes to the library to catch up with her magazine draws, while Brooke and Haley got in their extra class. When they got inside, the talking was cut, and all of the girls staired at Haley.  
"Okay I know it's a big news, but what are they staring at?" asked Haley from Brooke whispering.  
"I think they just try to imagine what happened between you and Nath."  
Haley hit her friendly.  
"Be serious just for a minute" laugh Haley  
"Okay I promise..."  
"Please take a seat" told the teacher when he come in. "I've got a suprise for you today. Yeah, it's a test about Shakespear"  
Brooke loked at Haley confused, who whispered "Romeo and Juliette, Hamlet, Machbet" to Brooke, who thanked it.

--------------------

"So how's your test?" asked Haley  
"Hope I'll got at least a C for it. Everything just totally sliped out of my mind because of the night."  
"Well see you around buddy I have to go the center now."

"Bye Tutor Girl"

Haley tried to avoid all of the peoples in the hallway, and she was happy that she got in the tutor center in one piece. She walked to the cabinet, and got some paper out. Their was about the essay's time. _"Shit, I'm late with the philosophy. Again. I think I may asks Lucas for help."_ Then suddenly the door was oppened. Haley looked up and she saw a beautiful woman, who looked confused.  
"Can I help you?" asked Haley  
"I hope so. I'm looking for Haley Scott, they told me she will be here."  
"Why are you trying to find her?" asked Haley curiously, afraid that the girl was just about the rumors with her and Nathan.  
"One of my proffesional dancers saw her dance yesterday in a club, and told me she's great."  
"Really? And how does she/he get's her name?"  
"Ever heard about the ID girl? He just asked the man in the main entrance. So can you please tell me where is she?"  
"Yeah of course. She's standing right befor you."


End file.
